Humble Beginnings
by Mr. Oliver Queen
Summary: It started with a bullet ridden computer and ended with an important question. Oliver and Felicity's love is infinite and undying. Always Olicity, always fluffy. Fluff should be a genre on here...I know I have an Olicity one shot collection but I had this for about a month and only decided to release now. R&R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

For some - they say - love started with a kiss. Not in this case however. With these two, love started with a...bullet riddled computer? Sure its not the romantic introduction that everybody was expecting, but she didn't care. She really didn't. She just fell in love with THE Oliver Queen, and she didn't even know it yet. After their first encounter - and several other ridiculous lies - she finally knew his angle. He was the bow toting vigilante.

Not even he knew. Sure he noticed that she was attractive and smart and tended to babble, but soul mate material? At the time, he didn't think so. It wasn't until he relied on her to save his life, that he knew their lives were bound together. He noticed, but never mentioned, how she stared at him when he'd spar with Diggle, or use the salmon ladder. He didn't complain, frankly, he loved the attention. He loved her. At first he thought he was being ridiculous, but he truly believed it. How he felt around her, all the not so subtle stares and the shoulder touching, really got to him.

He didn't want to be in love, no matter how much it would make him happy. After how terrible a person he was before Lian You, he didn't deserve love, or so he thought. No matter what she was always there for him. She was there to bring him home after the Undertaking. She helped console him during his mothers trial. She supported him when he found out Sara was alive. And she even accepted that he and Sara were in a relationship. She helped him when he found out Slade was alive, and stood by him as he watched his city burn. It wasn't until the final hour, that he revealed his feelings.

This caught her by surprise. She never in a million years thought that Oliver could love someone like her. Not that someone like her was bad, she just assumed that she wasn't his type. His type was...well, he really didn't have a type. He tended to sleep with anything that had breasts and could say yes. He was, however, aware that his decision to do these things was stupid.

Although until the end he wasn't going to admit it, he was hopelessly in love with Felicity Meghan Smoak.

* * *

The love they shared was eternal, undying. They praised the other's existence, and helplessly loved one another like no one else ever could. Their relationship had its ups and downs, but every newfound romance starts that way. The difference between their romance and every other, was that they didn't acknowledge those feelings until it was too late.

It was in the month of May, and Slades attack was reaching its climax. Oliver was in the abyss with no hope of coming back. It was only by the words of Sara did it happen.

"You must DO the unthinkable, to PREVENT the unthinkable."

Oliver knew what she meant, but never in a million years did he want to put her in that much danger. His feelings clouded his judgment, because he knew that if they didn't try, they might all die anyway.

"Felicity. Slade said he has the one I love, but it's not true. You're here. I love you Felicity. Do you understand?"

He didn't know what to feel when he said that. He honestly meant it, but he feared that Felicity would think it was only a ruse to get Slade. It also didn't help that he handed her a syrungue with the cure.

As if it has been a million years; it was finally over. They put Slade in an ARGUS Supermax, and they were on their way home when Diggle gave them some space.

"That was some good acti-"

"Felicity. Shut up." He kissed her with infinite passion, and knew in that moment that he would spend every waking breath pleasing her and making her happy.

There was nothing in this world that would take them apart, and they loved each other too much to ruin what they have. Their were no limits to what they could do, as long as they had each other.

It was a moment that Oliver has been planning - and freaking out over - for the past month. Him and Felicity have decided to give a relationship a try two years ago, and now the small box in his suit pocket seemed to weigh a million pounds.

After a rather romantic - and villianless - evening, Oliver took her to the park and got down on one knee and asked, "Felicity Meghan Smoak. I love you more than life itself, and you are the best part of me. I cherish evert minute with you, and I hope it doesn't end. I love you with every fiber in my being, and I truly enjoy our arguments. No matter how big or small, the fact that we come back together afterwards is a testament to our love for each other. And honestly I had a huge speech, well bigger than this, but what I'm trying to ask is: Will you marry me?"

She started to cry, but made no attempt to stop the flow of tears. This was the most romantic and loving thing anyone has ever done for her.

"Yes."

* * *

AN: Hope you like it!


End file.
